


Even Tacticians Get Sick

by QueenEvaine



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEvaine/pseuds/QueenEvaine
Summary: A short fic loosely inspired by the events of the Tharja/Robin A Support!  And because I feel Robin/Stahl needs a little bit more love.





	Even Tacticians Get Sick

There was no denying that Robin had her work cut out for her. Being the tactician in a war against a Fell Dragon was no small feat, and it meant that there was little time to relax. Mealtimes were the usual relaxation time, where the Shepherds could chat and take their minds off the stresses of the war. The only other opportunity was at night, when most of the Shepherds slept. Since the defeat of Walhart and the shift of their focus to Plegia’s king, Validar, Robin had less and less time to relax. A single mistake could be fatal, and the Shepherds could not afford to lose anyone now. She spent most of her nights staying up, analyzing her performances and assessing how she could improve the strategies used. These extra studies took a toll on Robin. It was no surprise she got sick, but there was no chance of taking any time to do nothing and rest. Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds depended on her daily. 

After a particularly long and stressful battle, Robin took a walk in the cool evening air to clear her mind. The camp was quiet as most of the Shepherds had finished their supper and prepared for bed. A shiver went down Robin’s spine, causing her to wrap her arms close to her chest. She sighed, making her way to her tent. It wouldn’t be easy trying to sleep with a congested nose, but some rest was better than nothing. She walked sluggishly, stumbling with eyes half closed towards her tent. 

“Ugh.. Gods…”

Robin leaned against the nearest solid object, hand going straight to her forehead. The world began to spin as she felt light headed. She breathed heavily, trying to collect herself enough to make it back to her tent. 

“Robin?”

Stahl walked up behind Robin, head tilted slightly with a concerned expression.

“Stahl! Funny to run into you.”

“I was out gathering firewood. Are.. you alright? You don’t look so good.”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. I was just out for a walk.”

Stahl stood unconvinced, this being one of the few moments he grew stubborn and resolute. 

“I don’t believe that. Is everything okay? Someone bothering you? You know you can tell me anything if there’s any-”

“I’m honestly fine. I don’t have any problems with anyone...”

Robin sighed and shook her head. The lightheaded feeling didn’t dissipate at all, and shaking her head made it far worse. She took a step backward, entirely collapsing as she passed out. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Robin woke up in a comfortable bed, things on the nearby table. She sat up, letting out a groan as she adjusted. Stahl walked in, a myriad of potion bottles and food in his arms. 

“How are you feeling, Robin?”

“Better, I...” 

She trailed off, remembering the conversation before passing out.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to worry anyone. I can’t afford to take a day off at a time like this. Everyone’s lives depend on me to make the right decisions.”

She let out a sigh, Stahl putting all the things in his arms down on a table in the tent. 

“You can’t push yourself to the point of exhaustion You’ll be helping no one if you pass out in the middle of a battle. Especially when you’re sick. Sure, we’re still in a war, but you still need to rest.” 

Stahl handed a small bottle to Robin, giving a sincere smile. 

“Here, drink this and you should feel a lot better by the morning.”

Taking the bottle, Robin begrudgingly drank the tonic. It tasted awful and smelled just as bad, but she downed it all regardless. 

“Thanks, Stahl.”

“Anytime!” 

Surprisingly silent in his armor, Stahl walked out of the tent to leave Robin to rest until the morning.


End file.
